Masquerade Ball
by JellyEllieBean
Summary: It's been a few years since the final battle and it's time for a some inter-house relationships to be formed! *Does not follow DH* Please R & R I'm sorry for the terrible summary. SeverusXHarry


_**WARNING THIS IS BOYxBOY DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! **_

_**Pairing: SeverusxHarry**_

_**A/N: Ok, NEW STORY *yes it's going to be multi-chaptered* But I really loved writing this and I actually wrote if for the second prompt on SHINE, -Mask and Exploit-, And I am definitely going to continue this~! Please R&R**_

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

It was near Christmas Break for the students and the Great Hall was bustling with noise. All the Professors sat at the head table, eating their breakfast and watching over the students. Professor Potter blinked as the Head Mistress stood from her seat. It seemed he wasn't the only surprised one as the Great hall grew silent and all heads turned to her. She cleared her throat before speaking.

"Hello all, I have a small announcement to make before breakfast ends. As you all know, and are very excited for, Christmas Break is coming up very soon," She paused as the Hall burst out in cheers. She raised her hand to settle everyone before continuing, "So, to help inter-house relations, there will be a Masquerade Ball held on Friday. This will not be a normal dance and you will not get to choose your partner," The entire hall burst, yet again, into chatter. Some people were a little upset about these arrangements, while others were extremely curious. McGonagall sighed and cleared her throat again to settle everyone.

The worn out woman didn't know what Albus had been thinking when he planned this part, she knew it was going to be a bit of a hassle. She made sure she had everyone's attention because she knew the next part would probably cause more apprehension amongst everyone.

"Along with students, the teachers must participate as well," She didn't pause to let anyone get a word in, "Now; at lunch today everyone will be getting a package that contains a mask. Your partner will have a similar colored and styled mask. You must wear your mask to the ball and you will meet your partner in the Entrance Hall. Thank you for listening and please enjoy the rest of your breakfast," And with that McGonagall sat back down and the Great hall was filled with even more noise than before.

Harry turned his head towards McGonagall and raised an eyebrow, having a feeling that this was the late Head Master's idea opposed to the Head Mistress. Minerva nodded in affirmation, knowing the Savior's question. Harry sighed and shook his head. Albus Dumbledore just could not help but meddle in the lives of his students, even after his death. Harry tried not to let his eyes wander farther down the table to the one man who was probably extremely unhappy about this.

Soon the students filed out of the Great Hall to get to their classes. Harry stood along with Hermione, who taught Muggle Studies. The brunette smiled at her long time friend as they headed out of the Great Hall, unaware of the pair of obsidian eyes watching them.

"So, how do you feel about all this Harry?" Hermione asked, looking up at the grown man.

"I'm just hoping that this doesn't turn out insanely," Harry replied, heading towards his DADA class. Hermione laughed softly and waved goodbye to Harry, knowing just who her best friend wanted to be with.

Harry smiled as he thought over the past couple of years. After the final battle, things slowly calmed down. It was hard to deal with all the deaths, but wounds healed and new feelings bloomed. Hermione had been absolutely destroyed when Ron was killed, but slowly she was able to get over it. She also realized she only loved him as a brother, nothing more. Harry of course had to go into hiding after the battle, because every single wizarding paper just had to publish the "Exploits of Harry Potter." Harry rolled his eyes at that thought. A giant smile spread onto his lips as the thought of his Godfather's return ran through his mind. Remus had also been _very_excited about that news. The war had brought good things and bad things, but it was in the past. Harry didn't want to think about the past at the moment. He needed to focus on his class, which he was late for.

Harry started to run down the halls towards his class, being cheered on by students that he passed by. It was a known fact that he could get caught up in a conversation or lost in his thoughts which would lead to him being late to class. _Some things just never change, _He thought, having always been late to things. He skidded to a halt in front of his classroom door and opened it, smiling at his students.

_Something is off… why is everyone so quiet?_ Harry thought and looked around. He then spotted the package sitting on his desk. He blinked and raised an eyebrow, about to ask what it was.

"All the teachers got their packages early apparently," One of his students piped up. Harry tilted his head and walked up to the front, picking up the package.

"OPEN IT~" Was the entire classes response, which caused him to chuckle. He unwrapped the mask and blinked. It was a beautiful red and gold mask with a black and red feather on the right, the gold made a very elegant design around both eyes and even though it seemed very feminine, it was amazing. Harry looked at his class's disappointed groans.

"Aw, it's just a grey mask… that's boring…" One student said and similar remarks were made around the room. Harry chuckled, not entirely surprised that the old coot's magic. _It must be how the wearer or the recipient sees it. it'll be easier to spot our partners this way… _Harry thought, sighing softly. He shook off the sudden anticipation for Friday and turned to his class, setting the mask on his desk and smiling.

"Now, we were on the subject of boggarts, right?" Harry gave everyone a grin before continuing on with the lesson.


End file.
